Amor de Estrellas
by Yami Michaelis
Summary: Kagome tiene un problema: Tres chicos estan enamorados de ella mas su novio y lo peor es que no se da cuenta. OoC
1. Chapter 1

**¡Buenas! aqui les traigo una historia que puse pero quite muy rapido por horrores ortograficos y problemas de internet. Quizas haya OoC ya que no soy buena con las personalidades de los personajes.**

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen(desgraciadamente) son de Rumiko Takahashi,pero la historia si es mia que buscar en el fondo de mi cerebro ideas nuevas para que no digan que es plagio ¬¬**

_**Palpitación**__**: Es cuando el Corazón de la persona palpita con mas fuerza de lo normal, en este caso sonara como un tun tun.** _

* * *

Había mucha gente las filas eran largas y todo para poder entrar a la fiesta. No era una fiesta común y corriente, para las chicas era lo mejor, ya que estarían los artistas más famosos.

Estaba invitada la escuela Shikon, donde estudiaba Kagome, pero la única manera de ir era con una pareja, así ordeno la escuela.

Esto hizo que Kagome se le esfumaran las ganas de ir y decidió quedarse en la casa. Lo pensaba mientras estaba en la limosina de su novio.

Ella no quería ir, pero el insistió hasta que la convenció. Veía todo exasperada, la verdad no tenía ganas de ir y más cuando ven que están llegando ve a sus compañeros de clase.

-¿¡¡Que!!?-chillo Kagome-No regresa, volvamos a casa-decía histérica

Su novio la miro sorprendido

-¿Porque?-pregunta al no saber que le pasaba

-Es solo que…me arrepentí…si eso-dijo mientras buscaba una excusa

El novio miro por la ventana y vio lo que podrían ser estudiantes

-Ahhh ¿son tus compañeros?-pregunta burlonamente

-Que importa si son o no lo son,¡me quiero ir!-dijo exasperada

-Kagome, contrólate, no me dejes solo, sabes que me estarán hostigando las chicas además de que no tendré con quien hablar después de que termine mis actuaciones, recuerda que aun tendré que quedarme para hacer el ademán de que me gusta la fiesta-le recordó su novio

-….esta bien Inuyasha-termino ella resignada

La gente estaba mirando a los recién llegados, vieron un auto convertible rojo caro, en el cual baja un chico de cabello negro largo amarrado con una trenza, era muy apuesto

-Ahh, es Bankotsu-decían las chicas algo decepcionadas

Bankotsu camino junto con su pareja, hasta llegar a la fila.

De momento llega una limosina, el cual los fotógrafos empezaron a sacar fotos

Se detiene y se abre la puerta saliendo de ella un chico de cabello largo color plateado, piel bronceada y de ojos dorados vestido de traje de gala.

Las chicas comenzaron a gritar de la emoción.

-¡¡¡¡Inu!!!!¡¡¡mi amor!!!,¡¡¡¡Inu bebe!!!!-se oía en las filas

El chico se voltea para poner su mano que es recibida por alguien dentro de la limosina.

Sale una chica de cabellos azabaches, piel blanca, ojos color chocolates, con un vestido largo de tirantes color azul oscuro

-¿Oigan esa no es Kagome?-pregunta los chicos al ver que ella estaba al lado del famoso Inuyasha Taisho

Las chicas ven con envidia como Kagome entra al lugar con de un rato las personas entran al lugar y se sientan en las varios minutos y luego se escuchan otros gritos de emoción, otra persona había llegado.

En la puerta entro un chico bastante alto, igual que Inuyasha, solo que era más apuesto y tenia una mirada frívola.

-Sesshoooo, Sesshy, ¡¡Sess!!¡¡¡Sexymaru!!!-gritos de mujeres se oía en todo el lugar

El aludido ni se inmuta en verlas, la verdad esos apodos los odiaba, solo quería escucharlos de una sola persona, que jamás la a escuchado decir algo así.

Mira hacia delante y la ve sentada apartada de toda la gente, esta se voltea y lo ve.

-Hola Sesshoumaru-dijo esta saludándolo

_**Palpitación**_

Este se acerca a donde ella, para luego ser abrazado amistosamente por ella

-¿Como has estado?-pregunta ella

-Bien ¿y tu?

-Ya sabes, bien, como siempre-le contesta sonriendo

Los dos se sientan, conversan un rato hasta que aparece Inuyasha.

-Hola hermano

-Ah ¿estas aquí Sesshoumaru?

La sonrisa de Sesshoumaru se desvaneció disimuladamente,¿ahora tenia que venir?

Se escucharon otros gritos de chicas al ver que llegaba otro artista

-Mikiiiiiiii,¡¡excelencia!!

El chico era de piel bronceada, cabello negro con una pequeña coleta, llevaba un traje negro de corbata blanca.

El las saludaba guiñando un ojo mientras caminaba, miro a la mesa donde estaba Sesshoumaru.

-Hola chicos, hola Kagome-dijo este ya cerca de ellos

-Hola Miroku-saludo Kagome

_**Palpitación**_

-Estas muy hermosa-le dice poniendo unas de sus sonrisas que cualquier mujer se moriría de la emoción

-Gracias-dice esta algo sonrojada

Miroku se sienta junto con Inuyasha, que este estaba al lado de Kagome.

Sesshoumaru se encontraba en el otro extremo al lado de Kagome.

-Oh Dios-dijo Kagome mientras se volteaba y tapaba su rostro

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Inuyasha

-Ahí esta mi ex-dice con pesar-Es el de la trensa larga

Los tres se voltean y ven al chico sentado con una chica en una de las mesas que estaba en el centro.

-¿Ese?- pregunto confundido Miroku

Kagome asiente, la verdad nunca pensó en volver a verlo, ya que supuestamente no iría a la fiesta.

-¿Ustedes se llegaron a besar?-pregunto Sesshoumaru

-No me lo van a creer, pero no-dice ella avergonzada

Los tres abrieron los ojos como platos.

-Pero si fueron novios,¿porque no se besaron?-pregunto atonito Miroku

-Pues verán, yo era novia de el, su nombre es Bankotsu, el era el chico mas popular de la escuela. Un día se me acerco y comenzamos a charlar y nos llevábamos bien, hasta que paso un tiempo y nos hicimos novios. En esos tres meses que pase con el, nunca me beso, nunca se inmutaba en hacerlo frente a la gente, solo cuando estábamos solos, como en un ascensor o escaleras, pero…yo me negaba o pasaba algo que no podíamos. Cuando llego el tercer mes el cambio, era mas distante mas solitario y ahí decidí dejarlo-termina de contar ella con pesar

Todos se quedaron en silencio

-Entonces, nunca te besaste con el…y yo sufriendo pensando que no era el primero en besarte-contesto Inuyasha con alivio

"Yo aun sigo sufriendo" pensaron a la vez Miroku y Sesshoumaru

Otra vez se oían gritos de la llegada de otro artista, esta vez ellos no oyeron quien era ya que les daba igual quien había llegado. La figura se acerca a ellos con aire de superioridad, mientras las chicas gritaban su llegada.

-Hola Kagome, esta noche usted se encuentra más hermosa que nunca-le dijo esa voz masculina

-Oh hola joven Kouga-dice esta al ver quien era

_**Palpitación**_

-Esto es para usted-dijo mostrándole una rosa

-Muchas gracias-dice esta algo complacida, recibiendo la flor

Kouga sonríe

-Ah hola-dijo este mirando a los chicos

-Hola Kouga-dijeron a la vez Sesshoumaru y Miroku

-Hola lobo-dice Inuyasha molesto y celoso

Kagome posa su mano en la de el entrelazándolas, mirándolo en forma de que se calme, lo cual Inuyasha hace caso.

-Bueno, yo me iré a hablar con los de la fiesta, nos vemos Kagome-dijo Kouga mientras se marchaba

Todos lo fulmina con la mirada menos Kagome. Miroku sentía ganas de golpearlo pero tenia que actuar como persona civilizada,¿Como era posible que le regalara a Kagome una rosa?

Sesshoumaru se encontraba en las mismas pero tenia autocontrol, en vez de golpearlo quería asesinarlo al igual que Inuyasha, ¿que se creía el? pensaba los dos hermanos

Inuyasha ve el escenario y ve que es el turno de ellos

-Bueno es nuestra hora-dijo Inuyasha con pesadez mientras se levantaba de la silla

-Querrás decir la de ustedes-dijo Sesshoumaru molesto

Inuyasha fruncio el seño

-Yo no vine aquí para actuar, solo vine por las fotos y que me vieran que soy sociable, eso es todo-cada palabra que decía Sesshoumaru era con desden

-Bueno, entonces vamos Miroku, nos vemos al rato amor-dijo Inuyasha a Kagome besando su cabeza

-Que te vaya bien Inuyasha-dijo Kagome sonrojada

Inuyasha se marcha junto con Miroku, dejando solos a Sesshoumaru y Kagome. Pasaron varios minutos y empezó la actuación donde Inuyasha bailaba y Miroku cantaba. La actuación estuvo estupenda, las chicas no paraban de gritar. Luego del espectáculo, pusieron música para que las parejas bailaran. Sesshoumaru miro a Kagome de reojo, quería invitarla, pero la verdad no se atrevía. Pensó en que ella lo entendería y así no tendría que preguntarle.

-Oye…Kagome…

-¿Que si quiero bailar?-dijo esta mientras el a sus adentros se preguntaba como ella no se fijaba en el, si ella lo entendía a la perfección-Si-le contesta ella

Sesshoumaru se levanta, Kagome hizo lo mismo, mientras que este toma su mano para ir a la pista de baile. La música era suave, se colocan como deben y comienzan a bailar.

Iban al ritmo de la música, parecían ellos la pareja perfecta. Al otro lado los veía Kouga con recelo, odiaba verla con otros hombres. Inuyasha no se quedaba atrás, por un momento quería golpear a su hermano, pero solo lograría hacer un escándalo y provocar que Kagome lo odie. Sonrío maliciosamente, camina hasta llegar a ellos.

-Si no te molesta, me gustaría bailar con mi novia-dijo dando énfasis a la palabra novia

Sesshoumaru la soltó lentamente, sintiendo cada textura de la piel de ella hasta que por fin la soltó.

-Bailas bien-dijo este mirando a Kagome, para luego marcharse para sentarse lejos de ellos

Kagome lo ve alejarse y luego se voltea para ver a Inuyasha, que este la estaba esperando para comenzar a bailar. Toma su mano y siguen el baile.

La fiesta había terminado y todos se estaban marchándose a sus casas, Inuyasha llevo a Kagome a la limosina y se fueron rumbo a la casa. Inuyasha tenia su propia casa, al tener tanto dinero y tener 20 años, se había comprado una casita para vivir junto con Kagome, ella tenia 17 años, su familia sabia de la relación de ellos y dejaron que Inuyasha se encargara de ella, según dijo Inuyasha que el podía cuidarla y darle lo que necesitara.

Ya en la limosina, Kagome se encontraba pensativa

_Ay Dios __mío ¿y ahora que hago? cuando vaya a la escuela las chicas de seguro estarán molestas conmigo, todas estaban ahí, Ayame me odiara ya que es fan de Kouga, Rin me envidiara porque es fan de Sesshoumaru, Sango lo mismo ya que es fan de Miroku, por las que no me preocupo son Kagura que es fan de Sesshoumaru, Yura que es fan de Miroku y Kikyo que es fan de Inuyasha, ya que no son mis amigas, nunca lo fueron._

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta Inuyasha al ver que esta no había dicho nada desde que se fueron

-No, no pasa nada-dice tranquila mientras se recuesta de el

Inuyasha pone su brazo en el otro lado del hombro de ella para tenerla mas cerca.

**Continuara……**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola gracias por sus reviews! aqui les traigo el segundo cap**

* * *

**Flash Back**

_Me encontraba sentada en la toalla, abrazando mis piernas, mientras veía el mar y la gente jugaba en el agua. La verdad me sentía fatal, sola y desconsolada. Mis amigas…si es que lo eran…me llevaron hasta aquí con el fin de que me alegrara. Obvio me había negado, pero Kikyo insistió tanto, solo que le salio mal algo….accidentalmente deje mi traje de baño, así que no podía meterme al mar. Era mejor así……_

Un chico camina por la arena algo molesto, ya le hartaba varias chicas que lo persiguieran y ni siquiera era famoso,¡solo era modelo de revista!

Camino hasta ver una chica sentada debajo de una gran sombrilla abrazada de sus piernas. Era hermosa, aunque llevaba puesto una camisa blanca y unos pantalones cortos color azul oscuro. Este se le acerca hasta llegar a donde esta ella.

Esta no se había fijado que el estaba ahí, su mirada estaba perdida.

-Hola

Esta se espanta al oírlo

-Ni que fuera tan feo-dice burlonamente el

Ella lo mira y se queda asombrada, era un chico muy apuesto, de cabello plateado y ojos ámbar. De cuerpo fornido y bronceado, estaba sin camisa solo con unos pantalones de playa color azul y blanco.

-Lo siento, no lo había visto-dijo ella apenada

-¿Puedo sentarme?-pregunto regalándole una sonrisa

Esta asiente, mientras que el se sentaba

-¿Y como te llamas?-le pregunto el a ella

-Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi ¿y tu?

-Taisho, Inuyasha Taisho, ¿porque estas sola?-le pregunto viendo que estaba sola

La aludida baja un poco su cabeza

-Digamos que estoy en depresión y mis amigas me trajeron aquí a que me alegrara-explica no muy animada

Inuyasha observa el semblante triste que lleva, eso hizo que su corazón se oprimiera.

-¿No quieres ir a nadar?-le pregunta algo animado, la verdad no quería verla triste y tampoco quería preguntarle porque su depresión

-Pero no tengo con que meterme-dice mientras se veia como estaba vestida

-Eso no es problema, vamos-dice Inuyasha levantándose y ayudándola a levantarse para irse a unas tiendas que estaban cerca

Inuyasha la deja en manos de la vendedora. Ella mira todos los bikinis, después de un rato salio con uno puesto color rojo, se veía muy sexy, Inuyasha quedo asombrado.

-¿Y como me veo?-dijo Kagome sonrojada

-Te ves….genial-dijo un Inuyasha embobado

Kagome estaba roja como tomate, nadie le había dicho que se veía genial

-Ahora si,vamos a nadar-dijo Inuyasha tomando su mano

-Pero…yo no se nadar-dijo Kagome avergonzada

Inuyasha la observa

-Mas razón para ir, yo te enseñare-dijo sonriendo

Kagome asiente aun sonrojada dejándose guiar por él

Ya dentro en el agua, Inuyasha la sostenía con su brazo izquierdo de la cintura y con su mano derecha le mostraba como debía de mover los brazos. Ella estuvo atenta todo el tiempo. Estuvieron horas en el agua, estaban muy felices, Inuyasha enseñándole y Kagome aprendiendo.

-¿Te apetece ir a comer?-le pregunto Inuyasha ya después de a ver terminado de enseñarle

-Si-dijo Kagome animada

Los dos salieron del agua dirigiéndose a la cafetería que estaba cerca de la playa. Se sentaron en una mesa, ahí estuvieron conversando de sus vidas. El se ofreció a llevarla a la casa pero esta se había negado ya que llego con sus amigas pues se iría con ellas. Inuyasha comprendió pero cuando se iban a despedir ella se fijo que sus amigas no estaban, ahora con mas razón el podía llevarla. Esta le explica que ella tiene una habitación en la universidad. Inuyasha la llevo hasta dicho lugar, ahí se despidieron. Al llegar a su habitación vio que sus amigas estaban ahí esperándola.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?-pregunto Kikyo

-Estaba en la playa-dijo Kagome un poco apenada

-Pues no te vimos ahí-dijo Yura con sarcasmo

Kagome se encogió de hombros, se quito la toalla dejando ver su bikini rojo, dejando pasmadas a las chicas.

-Kagome, ¿de donde sacaste eso?-pregunto Kagura asombrada

-Esto…-dijo Kagome refiriéndose al bikini-Es un regalo

-Pero no te vimos llevarlo a la playa-dijo Kikyo arqueando una ceja

-Cierto, me lo regalo un chico-dijo esta sonrojándose a recordar a Inuyasha

-¡Que!-dijeron las 3 a la vez

Kagome por un momento se sintió bien al ver que era la envidia de las 3 pero no duro mucho esa felicidad.

-Debió de ser un viejo verde-dijo Kagura

-O quizás un chico pervertido-siguió Yura

-Chicas, fue un viejo verde pervertido que se hizo el bueno ante Kagome y ella es tan tonta que se dejo convencer-dijo Kikyo con aire de grandeza

Kagome las mira a las 3 y sintió un inmenso coraje

-Pues para que lo sepan, no fue ni viejo verde ni un chico pervertido-dicho las saco a las 3 de la habitación cerrándola de un portazo

Kikyo, Yura y Kagura se miraron sorprendidas, se encogieron de hombros y se fueron a sus cuartos.

Paso un tiempo y Inuyasha se volvió famoso por sus talentos, pero eso no impidió que viera a Kagome. Luego de a ver pasado 2 meses se hicieron novios en secreto. Kagome se fue a vivir con Inuyasha, ya que él podía mantenerla y siempre estarían juntos. La excusa de Kagome a sus amigas fue que no podía concentrarse en ese lugar y que un familiar se fue a vivir cerca y decidió quedarse con él. No obstante, les dijo que no quería saber más de ellas y estas sin remordimiento rompieron la amistad. Kagome se sintió mucho mejor al verse separado de esas arpías y irse a vivir con su novio.

Fin del Flash Back

-¿Enserio así conociste a Inuyasha?-pregunto Sango sorprendida

Kagome asiente

-¿Pero como conociste a su hermano Sesshoumaru?-pregunto Rin curiosa

-Ah eso………es otra historia-dijo Kagome soltando un suspiro

**Continuara……**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola aqui les pido disculpas porque quizas me tarde en pasar mas caps ok? pero no voy a abandonar este fic no se preocupen y tengo mas ideas solo me falta que se me quite la flojera xD Espero que les guste**

* * *

**Flash Back**

_Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que Inuyasha y yo nos hicimos novios. Estar con el es lo mejor que me ha pasado. Ahora vivo con el en un penthouse y vivo muy feliz. Ahora el se encuentra en una entrevista para una filmación de una película._

Kagome se encontraba sentada en un sillón resolviendo el libro Sudoku cuando de pronto suena el teléfono. La grabadora contesta y se oye la voz de Inuyasha.

-Hola, Kagome se que estas ahí así que contesta-dijo Inuyasha molesto

Kagome suelta un suspiro y se levanta de la silla.

-Dime Inuyasha

-Mi amor, deje por accidente unos papeles importantes, ¿podrías llevarlos a la casa de mi hermano?- le pregunto casi en forma de suplica

-¿A casa de tu hermano?- pregunto ella sorprendida

-Si, esta cerca donde es la entrevista, se me hace mas rápido buscarlos ahí-le explico Inuyasha calmadamente

Kagome soltó un suspiro

-De acuerdo, dame la dirección iré enseguida-dijo resignada, la verdad no tenia ganas de salir

Tomo los papeles y se fue en bicicleta. No sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo en a calle conduciendo con la bicicleta pero si lo suficiente como para que le dolieran las piernas. Llego al penthouse, subió por el ascensor, camino por los pasillos hasta llegar al apartamento. Suspiro, estiro sus brazos y toco la puerta.

Espero unos momentos hasta que un chico igual a Inuyasha abrió la puerta mostrando su apariencia. Lo único diferente a su novio era que esta persona tenia la cara seria, pero eso no le quitaba lo sexy que era.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-dijo este sin mucho interés

-Ehh si... es para darte esto, es de Inuyasha-dijo mostrando el sobre

-Hay no me digas, otra admiradora con regalitos para el-dijo sarcásticamente

-Oye yo no soy…

Es interrumpida por alguien

-Ah Kagome llegaste-dijo Inuyasha llegando al lugar

-Si, estaba conversando con…

-Ah si con mi hermano, Kagome el es Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru ella es Kagome mi novia- los presento Inuyasha

Sesshoumaru se sorprendió al escuchar que ella era su novia.

-¿Por qué no te quedas con el? Para que no estés sola en casa-pregunto Inuyasha

-No lose, no quiero molestar-dijo Kagome inquieta

-No te preocupes, a Sesshoumaru no le importa ¿verdad?

Sesshoumaru negó con la cabeza. Inuyasha se despide de Kagome y se marcha. Sesshoumaru dejo pasar a Kagome mientra esta veía el lugar.

Era grande y muy bonito, demasiado ordenado como para que un hombre viviera solo. Sesshoumaru la mira de reojo, era muy hermosa, ¿de donde su hermano menor había sacado a esa mujer?

-¿Quieres...

-¿Algo de beber?-le completo ella tranquila

Sesshoumaru disimulo su asombro, esa chica era diferente

-Si-le contesta ella

El individuo se fue a la cocina mientras ella se sentaba en el mueble. Mira a su lado y ve un libro de Sudoku, lo mira un rato y decide verlo mas cerca. Al abrirlo, ve que muchos ya estaban resueltos menos uno. Lo miro detalladamente y vio cual era el error del cual al parecer Sesshoumaru no se dio cuenta y por eso no podía resolverlo. Miro mas al lado y vio un lápiz, lo tomo y empezó arreglar el error.

Al volver vio a Kagome escribiendo en su libro de Sudoku, ¿A ella le gustaba esas cosas?

Kagome nota su presencia y deja de escribir

-Lo siento, no debí…

-No, esta bien-dijo tranquilo-Veo que también te gusta esas cosas

-Si, estaba arreglando un error que tenias, mira-señalo ella

Sesshoumaru se sentó junto a ella mientras esta le explicaba lo que había hecho. Estuvieron toda la tarde hablando de sus vidas, Sesshoumaru empezó agradarle Kagome, notaba que ella era diferente a las demás. Kagome vio que el era un chico normal que solo tiene fama por trabajo no por creído. Todo estaba bien hasta que llego Inuyasha que busco a Kagome. Esta le dio su número para seguir en contacto, el cual acepto.

Fin del Flash Back

-¿Enserio así conociste a Sesshoumaru?-pregunto Rin impresionada

Kagome asiente

-¿Pero como conociste a Miroku?-pregunto Ayame

-Eso…..también es otra historia-dijo Kagome soltando otro suspiro

**Continuara….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wiii,volvi,les traigo el otro cap,espero que les guste**

**Flash Back**

_Estaba en el estudio de filmación donde Inuyasha estaba haciendo unas de sus tantas actuaciones. El era bueno en su trabajo, el hecho de estar molesta es que mi adorado novio se le ocurre __levantarme ¡a las 4:30 de la madrugada! ¿Y para que? Para ayudarlo a ensayar para su nueva película. Para apoyarlo y animarlo, de vez en cuando descansaba y venia hacia a mi abrazarme y decirme cosas bonitas, claro porque sabia que aunque fuera poco estaba un poco molesta. En dos días tenia examen y en vez de estar estudiando estaba con el ayudándolo. Me dijo que fuera a pasear ya que estarían en una reunión así que para no aburrirme le hice caso. _

Kagome caminaba por los pasillos hasta que se encontró con una puerta que desde a dentro se oía un hombre al parecer hablando pero mas bien era pidiendo ayuda. Ella sin pensarlo dos veces entro y se topo con una escena que trato de no reírse.

Un chico de cabello negro corto, piel bronceada, cuerpo atractivo y de ojos bonitos estaba amarrado con esposas en la mano en el barandal de la cama.

-¿Vienes ayudarme, burlarte o a reprenderme?-pregunto el chico

-Ninguna, solo pasaba por aquí y te escuche-dijo algo seria ya que en realidad lo que quería era reírse-¿Por qué te hicieron eso?-pregunto curiosa

-Manos traviesas buscan tesoros que no deben encontrar-dijo algo poético el chico

-¿Poeta?-pregunto ella

-Nah, soy actor, cantante y también bailo-dijo orgulloso

-Oh ¿igual que Inuyasha?-dijo ella sorprendida

-¿Lo conoces? Ah debes ser unas de sus admiradoras, pues déjame decirte que yo soy mejor que el, es mas las chicas se mueren mas por mi que por el, yo el gran Miroku soy un experto en conquistar a las mujeres-dijo con aire de grandeza

-Claro que las conquistas, tocando lugares que no debes y diciendo cosas románticas para solo tenerlas bajo tus pies simplemente por capricho o por soledad, al menos Inuyasha no hace eso-dijo Kagome algo ofendida

Miroku la ve sorprendido

-Para ser una admiradora sabes mucho de él-dijo con desconfianza

-No soy su admiradora, soy su novia-decía Kagome mientras buscaba las llaves para sacarlo

-El segundo cajón izquierdo, ¿enserio eres la novia de el? No sabia que tenia una-dijo con asombro

-Si eso dicen-dijo Kagome mientras tomaba las llaves-Todos siempre me confunden diciendo que soy su fan, ¿cual de estas es?-le pregunto mostrando dos llaves

-La primera-le contesto-Debe ser algo incomodo ¿cierto? Ya sabes, ser la novia de una celebridad no es fácil

-Ni que lo digas, debo estudiar y mírame estoy en un estudio ayudando a un hombre que por sus estupideces lo amarraron –dijo con sarcasmo mientras le quitaba las esposas

-Quizás pueda ayudarte-le dijo Miroku serio

-¿Ayudarme?

-Te debo un favor por ayudarme, déjame ayudarte a estudiar-le explico calmadamente

Kagome lo pensó un rato y accedió estudiar junto con el. Estuvieron varias horas estudiando los dos hasta que Kagome pudo aprenderse la mitad de su repaso.

-¡Que bien! Ya he aprendido gran parte del repaso-dijo contenta Kagome

-Claro, eres una chica muy inteligente-dijo Miroku mientras pasaba su mano por detrás de ella

Lo que no se esperaba era que esta tuviera buenos reflejos y tomara su mano antes de que la tocara

-Y tu eres un chico muy pervertido-le dijo en el mismo tono de voz que el

Miroku se hecho a reír consiguiendo que esta también se riera.

-¿Sabes? Eres una buena persona, solo que eres algo pervertido-le explico ella seria

-¿Por qué no me cambias?-le dijo Miroku pícaramente

-Eso pensaba hacer, pero no en la forma que piensas-le corrigió ella al ver su cara de pervertido

Los dos se quedaron mirando un rato cuando de repente la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Inuyasha

-Miroku no has visto a…. ¡Kagome! ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué hacías con el? ¿Y a ti no te había amarrado?-dijo Inuyasha enojado y serio

-¿Así que fuiste tú?-dijo Kagome molesta y sorprendida a la vez

-Kagome lo conozco, si no lo hacia, iría detrás de ti y como se es pervertido no quise que te molestara-trato de explicar Inuyasha

-Pues para tu información gracias a este pervertido, pude estudiar, cosa que tú no consideraste-dijo Kagome furiosa-Toma-le dio un papel a Miroku-Seguiremos en contacto-dijo regalándole una sonrisa mientras se iba

Inuyasha ve como se marcha mientras se voltea para ver a Miroku muy furioso

-A mi, ni me mires, que yo no tengo la culpa de esto-dijo Miroku tratando de sonar inocente

Después de eso Inuyasha se fue a disculpar con Kagome, ella estuvo enojada todo un día pero luego se calmo y le acepto la disculpa de Inuyasha.

Fin del Flash Back

-No lo puedo creer, ¿enserio así conociste a Miroku?-dijo Sango boquiabierta

-Si

-¿Y como conociste al joven Koga?-dijo Ayame mientras le entregaba un vaso de agua a Kagome

-En esta historia, lo que les contare es la versión original, no la que le conté a Inuyasha-les dijo Kagome mientras bebía agua

**Continuara........**

**Sorry tuve que arreglar unas cuantas cosas,gracias a todas por leer me hacen feliz**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! Gracias a todas por leer esta historia que mi opinion esta mas loca que yo xD losiento si me he tardado estaba muy ocupada,sigan leyendola que se pone mejor n_n**

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko,la historia si es mia **

* * *

-¿La versión original? pero cuéntanos la que le dijiste a Inuyasha primero-suplico Sango

-Bueno le dije que conocí a Koga en el parque, que yo estaba ahí haciendo una investigación de la escuela y él muy amable me ayudo. Cuando él se fue tuvo problemas con el auto y yo lo ayude ya que él no tenia su celular use el mío y así nos conocimos-les explico Kagome

-¿Y cual es la versión original?-preguntaron las tres

**Flash Back**

_Estaba de camino en una limosina con el chofer hacia nuestro apartamento saliendo de Kyoto a Tokio. Inuyasha estaba en Kyoto para una nueva filmación de la película que estaban haciendo. Yo m__e hospedaba en un hotel, cuando él se fue me dijo que me quedara un par de días para disfrutar el hotel lo cual no me queje. Pasaron los días entonces decide regresar. Pasamos por una autopista vacía donde nadie pasaba pero era más fácil de llegar._

De repente el chofer no vio un hueco que había en la carretera porque era de noche y al pasarla, la limosina perdió el control y se volcó.

En ese momento paso un auto por ese lugar, se detuvo rápidamente. En el bajo un chico velozmente a verificar si había alguien y en efecto encontró al chofer herido y a Kagome desmayada. Rápido se llevo a Kagome y al chofer en el carro mientras se dirigía al hospital. Los llamo y les explico la situación pero el hospital dijo que estaban ocupado que mejor enviaran a un medico a donde estaban ellos. El chico les explico que estarían en el hotel así que enviaran al doctor ahí.

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que el doctor se había encerrado en la habitación con el chofer y Kagome. El joven se estaba poniendo impaciente hasta que el medico salio y le explico la situación.

El chofer tenía el brazo derecho cortaduras leves y su tobillo izquierdo torcido pero que estaría bien. La chica solo recibió un golpe en la cabeza pero que no era grave. El joven se sintió mejor y se fue a dormir. Al día siguiente fue a ver a la chica.

-Buenos días

Kagome se levanto algo espantada

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?-dijo Kagome confundida

-Me llamo Koga, tuviste un accidente y te traje aquí-dijo calmadamente mientras se sentaba junto a ella en la cama

-¿Enserio?... Gracias por salvarme-dijo Kagome ruborizada

-No fue nada y dime ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Koga seductoramente

-Kagome

-Bonito nombre, tengo que ir abajo hablar con unas personas ya vuelvo-dijo Koga mientras se marchaba

-¡Espera!

**Interrupción de Flash Back**

-¿Qué?-pregunto Kagome sorprendida

-¡¿Ahora le debes algo a Koga?! Podría chantajearte-dijo Rin alarmada

-No creo porque…-iba a decir Kagome pero fue interrumpida por Ayame

-¡Claro que no! Koga no es de esas personas que esperan algo a cambio por sus acciones- le dijo Ayame ofendida

-¿Y como lo sabes?-le pregunto Rin

-Porque soy su fan y se muchas cosas y él no es así-le contesto molesta Ayame

-¡Chicas! ¿Podrían dejar a Kagome hablar?-dijo Sango cansada de escuchar sus peleas

Kagome no había dicho nada solo las miraba como se peleaban.

-Oigan de verdad, yo no le debo nada-dijo Kagome calmadamente

-¿¡Que!?-dijeron Rin y Ayame

-¿Puedo continuar?-pregunto Kagome mientras veía como ellas asentían

**Continuación de Flash Back**

Después de que Koga se marchara, Kagome comió y se vistió para ir a donde esta el chofer y decirle que no dijera nada sobre el accidente a Inuyasha, El chofer se había negado pero Kagome siguió insistiendo hasta que lo convenció. Luego ella se marcho para ver donde estaba Koga y lo diviso con otras personas que al parecer estaba discutiendo muy fuerte.

Ella se acerco a él y pregunto que ocurría, Koga estaba tan molesto que no le contesto, uno de los hombres que estaban allí le explico la situación. Entonces ella entendió y hablo con las personas para tratar de llegar un acuerdo.

En efecto, las personas accedieron y se marcharon, mientras que ella iba a donde estaba Koga que se mostraba más asombrado que nunca.

-Esas personas son difíciles de convencer-dijo Koga au sin creerlo

-Bueno, creo que ahora estamos a mano-dijo Kagome contenta

Estuvieron en el hotel varios días hasta que Kagome recibió una llamada del celular, que era Inuyasha preguntando el porque de su tardanza. Ella le explico que la limosina se quedo sin gasolina y el motor no funcionaba bien y ella se hospedo en un hotel mientras el chofer trataba de arreglar el auto. Inuyasha le creyó y luego corto la llamada. Esta se despidio de Koga le dio su numero para seguir en contacto y se marcho con el chofer que ya estaba mejor.

Kagome llego al apartamento recibida por Inuyasha que el nunca se entero aquella situación.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-¿Pero como no se entero? Los accidentes siempre los pasan en las noticias-dijo Ayame confundida

-Eso paso en la noche y en esa autopista casi nadie pasa-explico Kagome

-Entonces ¿Así los conociste?-pregunto Sango

-Si-dijo Kagome cansada

Hubo un silencio en la sala pero fue interrumpido por Sango, Rin y Ayame que corrieron abrazar a Kagome

-Ay Kagome, todo lo que tuviste que pasar tu sola-dijo Sango triste

-Tantas situaciones, tantos problemas-siguió Rin

-Pero sabes que nos tienes a nosotras, para ayudarte siempre-termino por decir Ayame

Kagome comenzó a llorar

-Gracias chicas, ustedes son las mejores

**Continuara….**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola! si ya sé que no tengo perdon de nadie u_u pero tenia mucho trabajo de escuela y problemas familiares(sin contar que la inspiración era muy poca)espero que les guste este cap y perdon otra vez u_u**

* * *

Kagome se despide de sus amigas y se marcha del lugar. ¡Dios! fue muy agotador tenerle que contarles todo lo que le paso. Aunque de cierta forma se sentia mejor,era como si toda su vida pesara y con decirlo a sus amigas se sentia mas ligera.

_Todo este tiempo he pasado cosas en las que me he tenido que valer yo sola. Inuyasha es la persona mas importante para mi y el fue el unico en ayudarme y apoyarme en los momentos mas dificiles de mi vida. Pero ultimamente tiene mucho trabajo y no esta tanto tiempo conmigo. Las cosas no son como antes....._

Camina por la calle y se detiene a ver una tienda de helados,con su mano se recuesta del vidrio y mira dentro del lugar, recordando cuando ella y Inuyasha comian juntos antes de volverse mas famoso.

_Bonitos recuerdos que se esfuman con el viento..._

Una lagrima resbala por su mejilla,pero es sorprendida cuando siente que una mano agena toca su hombro.

-¿Kagome?-pregunto una voz varonil

Ella limpio su rostro y se volteo para ver a Sesshomaru que la veia fijamente.

-Sesshomaru....

-¿Que haces por aqui y sola?-pregunto preocupado

Ella nego con la cabeza para voltearse y ver de nuevo la tienda. Sesshomaru tambien observa el lugar y sin decirle nada toma su mano y la lleva a dentro. Kagome sorprendida trato de protestar pero fue interrumpida por él.

-¿Quieres uno?-pregunto Sesshomaru mirando a Kagome que esta estaba confusa

Kagome ladeo la cabeza y vio que se referia al helado. Ella sonrie asintiendo al mismo tiempo. Escogio el sabor y hizo ademán de irse pero Sesshomaru la tomo del brazo y la hizo sentarse en una de las sillas que estaban ahi. Ella miro muy confundida pero luego se relajo al vio...La vio llorar y hara lo que sea para averiguar el por que.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Sesshomaru tranquilamente

-Claro, como siempre-Kagome sonrio falsamente

Sesshomaru frunce el seño al notar la mentira pero decide no comentar nada. Estuvierón callados un buen rato.

-Kagome....-la llamo captando su atención-¿Eres feliz?

La pregunta le impacto muy fuerte a Kagome, se sintio por un momento mareada y aclarando su garganta le contesto mirando hacia la ventana.

-Si...lo soy....¿porque la pregunta?-dijo Kagome lo mas tranquila

Por otro lado Sesshomaru estaba mirando su rostro, se dio cuenta que estaba triste por algo.

_Esto no se quedara asi_-penso el peliplateado

-Supe que estas de vacaciones de la universidad...no me estaria malo que te quedaras de vez en cuando en mi apartamento-dijo Sesshomaru de lo mas natural

Kagome estaba que se le salian los ojos, primero le pregunta como estaba, luego le cambiaba el tema y por ultimo la invitaba a su apartamento. ¿Que rayos le pasaba?

-Lo pensare-fue lo unico que pudo decir Kagome

Estuvieron un rato hablando, cuando de repente ella recordo algo que tenia que hacer, se despidio de él mientras se iba. Sesshomaru suspiro, Kagome estaba extraña y se imaginaba el por que.

Se sentia incomoda, lo de que tenia algo que fue solo una excusa para librarse de el peliplateado. Tan sumergida estaba en sus pensamientos que sin fijarse choco con alguien.

-Ay...disculpe no lo vi....¡Miroku!-dijo esta sorprendia al reconocerlo

-Pero que bella es la vida, ¿como has estado Kag?-pregunto Miroku con su voz encantadora

-Bien, como siempre-ya esa frase la tenia harta de repetir tantas veces-Me lo preguntas como si no nos hubieramos visto desde semanas-dijo Kagome con tono sarcastico

-Cada vez que no te veo es como si pasara una eternidad

-¡Pero si la fiesta fue ayer!-le dijo Kagome histerica

Miroku la ignoro mientras tomaba su mano

-¿Acaso es malo sentir que el mundo es eterno sin tu presencia?-le dijo sensualmente mientras con su otra mano libre la tomaba de la espalda y la recostaba de ella como si terminaran de bailar tango

Kagome se sonrojo por lo que dijo y mas en la posición que se encontraban.

-¿Con que esto era lo que tenias que hacer?-pregunto una voz a sus espaldas

Ella se asoma y ve a Sesshomaru que estaba bastante molesto

-No es lo que tu crees...-trato de decir Kagome pero fue interrumpida por Miroku

-Oh vamos, si solo estabamos jugando, ¿verdad Kag?-dijo Miroku con tono burlon soltandola para que esta se acomodara

-Vaya pues me imagino que el juego se llama: "Hacer el ridiculo en frente de todos"-dijo el peliplateado sarcasticamente pero con algo de razon ya que los que estaban cerca se habian detenido a verlos

La chica se quedo en shock y mas aun si entre ellos hubiera un paparazzi y los tomara por sorpresa, pero gracias a Dios no habia ninguno en ese momento. Sesshomaru miro a Kagome que estaba algo nerviosa y sin avisar tomo su mano mientras se iba con ella seguida por Miroku que entendio el mensaje.

* * *

-¡Hablen uno a la vez!-dijo Sesshomaru hastiado por el telefono

Despues de hablar con Miroku y Kagome, todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares. Por la noche el peliplateado recibio una llamada de su celular y al contestar se encontro que estaba en conferencia(llamada multiple) con Miroku y Koga que hablaban sobre la situación de Kagome.

Al principio era una conversación normal hasta que Miroku solto uno de sus comentarios pervertidos y Koga se molesto y empezo a gritar,lo cual puso a Sesshomaru mas molesto.

-¡Si no se controlan colgare en este mismo instante!-amenzo exasperado Sesshomaru

Los chicos se calmaron, escuchando suspirar al peliplateado.

-¿Que piensan hacer?-pregunto Koga ya cansado

Hubo un silencio totalmente,los tres juraron que habian colgado el telefono pero como oian la respiraciones por el otro lado sabian que seguian ahi.

-Yo tengo planeado lo que pienso hacer-dijo seguro Miroku

-¿Que haras?-preguntaron los dos a la vez

-Voy a conquistarla-dijo con seguridad escuchando como los otros empezaban a vociferar groserias y amenazas tales como: No te atrevas, en tus sueños, te asesinare ect ect-Fue una broma-se corrigio despues de que se habian calmado

Sesshomaru solto un gruñido seguido por Koga

-Ahora que lo pienso no es mala idea-dijo Koga despues de haberlo pensado

-¡¿Estas loco?!-pregunto Sesshomaru enojado

-Si lo estoy,loco de amor,no quiero que Kagome sufra por ese idiota hermano tuyo

-Medio hermano-le corrigio enseguida el peliplateado

-Como sea,yo sé que ella sera feliz a mi lado-dijo Koga con aires de superioridad

-Pues tendra problemas porque yo tambien hare lo mismo-dijo Miroku desafiante

Sesshomaru frnce el seño para luego sonreir malevolamente

-Pues hagan lo que quieran porque....

-¡Sesshomaru! ¿Donde esta el shampoo? tu baño es muy grande y no lo encuentro-dijo una voz femenina en el apartamento del peliplateado

-¿Kagome?-preguntaron asombrados Koga y Miroku a la vez por el telefono

-Esta al lado de la ducha, el que es color rojo-le contesto Sesshomaru tranquilamente

-Ah ya lo encontre,gracias-se oyo mientras se cerraba una puerta

-¡¿Que demonios hace Kagome en tu apartamento idiota?!-muy bien lo de idiota lo dijo Koga pero lo demas lo dijeron a la vez

-Estaba aburrida en la casa y como Inuyasha no estaba, le dije que viniera aca para que pasara sus vacaciónes acompañada-fue lo unico que dijo para luego colgar el telefono

¿Conquistarla? Al parecer el ya se habia adelantado a los planes de los chicos. Si tenia a Kagome en su casa era mucho mas facil enamorarla aunque sonora feo y tuviera problemas con Inuyasha. Pero el se lo busco....lo que no cuidas bien, bien te lo pueden quitar.

**Continuara.........**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Holaaaa! Si toy viva xDDD aqui les dejo la conti, mil perdones por la tardanza u_u ocupada ocupada espero que les guste este cap n_n**

* * *

**Pensamientos de Inuyasha:**

Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que estoy con Kagome. Recuerdo perfectamente el dia en que la conoci; ahi sola, sentada en la playa, oculta de los demas y deprimida. Al verla sentí que tenia que acercarme a ella. Cuando escuche su voz, fue algo increible, ahi me di cuenta que era ella....la chica que estaria conmigo. Le compre ropa, le enseñe a nadar, la hice reir....

Cuando le pedi que fuese mi novia, fue el momento mas feliz de mi vida y más cuando ella, sonrojada y nerviosa de la emoción me dio el sí. Despues de eso comenzamos vivir juntos en el mismo apartamento, era todo una fantasia. Kagome iba a la escuela y yo al trabajo, ella regresaba temprano y hacia los deberes de la casa hasta que yo llegaba, que ya todo estaba listo y platicabamos de todo.

Jamas la he presionado a nada, no quiero que por un impulso mio ella se espante y piense que soy de esos que si no lo hacen es que no los quieres. Idiotas...a una mujer no puedes pedirle tal cosa.

Pero algo esta pasando ultimamente, ella actua muy extraño y casi siempre se la pasa con mi estupido medio hermanio. Entiendo que yo este ocupado pero no es mi culpa, no pense que llegaria ser tan famoso y estaria tan atareado. No quiero perderla, aunque se que ella jamas me traicionaria. Kagome no es de esas que por no estar a su lado iran a buscar a otro.

**Pensamientos de Miroku:**

Desde que conoci a Kagome mi vida a sido distinta. Quiero hacerla feliz, pero ella ama a Inuyasha y yo no puedo hacer nada por eso. Ella es la unica que me entiende y no se ha fijado en mi por ser famoso si no como soy. Si ya sé no es que se haya fijado en que soy un pervertido pero no le molesta que yo sea asi.

Inuyasha es mi mejor amigo, Sesshomaru lo respéto y Kouga es un buen colega, pero aun asi, no permitire que Kagome sufra por ellos. Ella se merece lo mejor y yo puedo hacerlo. Ultimamente esta sola, eso significa que Inuyasha esta tan ocupado que no se da cuenta del abandono que le tiene hacia su novia. Tengo ahi un punto a mi favor, pero tengo el problema de que ella pasa mucho tiempo con Sesshomaru y eso es un punto en mi contra.

Debo pensar claramente mis movimientos, no debo fallar.

**Pensamientos de Kouga:**

¡No es justo! ¡¿Como es que ella es novia de esa bestia buena para nada?! Y mas que se la pase todo el tiempo con el medio hermano de ese inutil. Ella debe estar con un hombre como yo, que puedo darle lo que necesite y puedo protegerla de cualquier peligro que haya.

¡Es simplemente injusto! Debo pensar las cosas claramente. La bestia esta tan ocupada que a dejado a Kagome sola. Bien, ahora esta ese otro idiota, tengo que pensar como debo alejarlos sin que sea tan obvio.

-¡Tengo un plan!-dijeron a unisono Miroku y Kouga

**Actualidad**

Risas y mas risas se oian en todo el apartamento del famoso actor Sesshomaru. La risa mas notoria era la de Kagome que estaba en el piso revolcandose y sujetandose con sus brazos el estomago mientras que Sesshomaru se reia sentado en el sofá.

-¡Somos crueles!-repetia una y otra vez Kagome cuando recuperaba un poco de aliento

-Ella se lo busco-contesto Sesshomaru sin importancia

-¡Pero yo nunca habia actuado asi! ¡Parecia una barbie!-se reprocho ella misma

-Lo hiciste bien, ella se lo creyo, hasta yo me lo crei-confeso con indiferencia

-Aun no puedo creerlo....

_**Flash Back**_

_Vaya, estar aqui es muy tranquilo, si que Sesshomaru tiene una vida pacifica. No lo persiguen paparazzis ni nada de eso, que paz......_

-¿Kagome?

Kagome abre los ojos y se encuentra con la mirada fija del chico.

-¡Kyaaa!-grita del susto al tenerlo tan cerca y se aleja un poco de él en el sofá

Sesshomaru alza una ceja mientras suspira de cansancio.

-¿Que pasa? ¿necesitas algo?-pregunta Kagome tranquila pero confundida

-Al parecer una fan se escabullo por el edificio y hara lo que sea por verme-dijo él con fastidio

-¿Y que quieres que haga?-pregunto ella mas confusa

Sesshomaru se sienta con ella y se acerca en su oido, susurrandole cosas que ella al principio no entendia pero al captarlo se sonrojo y mucho. Iba a negarse pero el siguio insistiendo que ella al final acepto.

Paso media hora y el timbre sono. Sesshomaru mira a Kagome que estaba en el pasillo escondida, ella asiente sonrojada. Suspira y abre la puerta lentamente.

-Vaya pense que no llegaria la pizza...-dice Sesshomaru fingiendo no saber quien era el de la puerta, viendo a la chica toda sonrojada y porque seria, si el estaba sin camisa y con el jeans a medio cerrar

La chica estaba que le faltaba el aire, estaba al frente de nada mas y nada menos que Sesshomaru Taisho, el actor mas codiciado por todas las chicas. Ella parecia que queria hablar o algo ya que movia con nerviosismo los labios.

-Sessho...

-Seshyyy ¿llego la pizza? ¡Ya me quiero ir a la tina y no puedo si no estas!-grito Kagome mientras caminaba y se detenia un poco lejos de ellos

-¿Una....una chica?-pregunto la fan tartamudeando

-Ya voy linda-contesto Sesshomaru lo cual hizo que la fan se impresionara aun más

-¿Quien es esa? ¿otra fan? ¡No me digas! ¿¡es tu amante!? ¡Maldito infiel!-grito Kagome fingiendo estar histerica

-No es eso, no te pongas asi-contesto Sesshomaru tratando de tranquilizarla, la farsa estaba como anillo al dedo

La fan vio como ellos comenzaron a discutir y sacando valor de donde ni ella sabe hablo dejando perplejos a los chicos.

-¡Si soy la amante! ¿y que?-dijo con superioridad

Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos, lo normal era que ella se espantara, pidiera disculpas y se marchara pero al parecer queria salirse con la suya. Sesshomaru no sabia que hacer pero Kagome decidio improvisar

-¿Asi? ¿Sabes algo de su vida?

-¡Claro!

-¿Y la intíma?-dijo Kagome con morbosidad

La chica parecio dudar, Kagome se le acerca en su oido

-¿Dime, te ha hecho gritar? Le haz hecho a él...(susurros censurados)

La fan estaba muy nerviosa hasta que no pudo mas y salio corriendo. Kagome sonrie maliciosamente pero al voltearse ve a Sesshomaru con una cara de asombro, el escucho todo lo que estaba diciendo. Kagome se sonrojo como tomate mientras caminaba hacia el mueble. Sesshomaru cerro la puerta y no dijo nada. Hubo un silencio sepulcrar hasta que los dos arrancaron a reirse como locos.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-¡Kyaaaa! ¡¡¡que verguenza!!!-Kagome se tapa el rostro con las manos

Sesshomaru suspira mientras se va a la cocina. La pelinegra tambien hace el mismo gesto mientras enciende la televisión. Se acomoda en el piso abrazando sus piernas mientras va recostandose del mueble.

El peliplateado la ve desde la cocina, parecia una niña pequeña y eso le gustaba. Como amaba a esa mujer, si tan solo se fijara en él....

-Sesshomaru

-Dime

-Habra una tormenta en estos dias, no salgas si no es necesario-le adviertio seria

-Vale vale-dijo sin protestar, tambien amaba como ella se comportaba con él

* * *

-¿Enserio no pasa nada?

-Enserio Inuyasha, todo esta bien, ahora mismo estoy comprando un par de cosas

-Bueno cuidate, se acerca una tormenta, no llegues tarde a la casa

-Vale vale, adios

Colgo el telefono mientras hacia la fila en la tienda. Suspira de cansancio, a mala hora Inuyasha tenia que llamarla. Espero más de una hora para poder pagar sus compras, pero al salir vio que comenzo a llover un poco fuerte. Iba a esperar hasta que se calmara pero el apartamento de Sesshomaru no estaba tan lejos asi que decidio correr el riesgo y salir con esa lluvia.

Mojada hasta las narices, Kagome corria por las calles sin parar mientras llovia más fuerte. En una esquina se resbala cayendo al suelo fuertemente, torciendose el tobillo. Gimio del dolor, estaba cansada, vio todo borroso, antes de caer desmayada vio un par de piernas acercandose a ella, luego todo fue oscuro.

La persona se arrodilla al lado de Kagome, con su mano toca su frente sintiendo que estaba caliente.

-Arde en fiebre....-dijo mirandola de arriba hacia abajo para luego tomarla en sus brazos- _Se parece tanto a ella..._

**Continuara....**


	8. Chapter 8

Golpes, patadas, un poco de sangre y varios insultos se oian en el departamento del gran actor Sesshomaru. Tres chicos peleando sin parar, siendo tres chicas y él espectadores de tal guerra.

¿Como llegaron tan lejos?

**Flashback**

Inuyasha se encontraba caminando tranquilamente en los pasillos dirigiendose al departamento de su medio hermano. Ya habia terminado sus actuaciones y le dieron vacaciones asi que decidio buscar a su Kagome. Al llegar escucho unos ruidos extraños detras de la puerta, parecian...¿golpes?

Abrio la puerta sin dudar y lo que vio lo dejo en shock. Su mejor amigo Miroku estaba en el suelo, golpeado en toda la cara, con un gran hilo de sangre corriendo en su labio, respiraba muy agitado mirando hacia un punto fijo. El peliplateado se acerco no mucho a su amigo para saber que estaba mirando. Doble shock, a golpe frio se daban su enemigo y su medio hermano.

El más que se notaba mal herido era Kouga, ya que tenia una mejilla morada, un poco de sangre en los labios y un brazo alrededor de su costado. Sesshomaru no estaba tan mal herido pero si tenia heridas; pocos golpes en la cara, rasguñado un poco su camisa, su brazo con sangre, pero mas bien parecia que era de sus amigos que del mismo. Miro hacia el mueble y se llevo triple shock, las amigas de Kagome estaban sentadas, nerviosas viendo aquel acto de aquellos hombres.

**Fin del Flashback**

Golpes, patadas, un poco de sangre y varios insultos se oian en el departamento del gran actor Sesshomaru. Tres chicos peleando sin parar, siendo tres chicas y él espectadores de tal guerra.

Se aclaro la garganta, para que supieran que estaba ahi. Error, los chicos se voltearon a verlo, lo ultimo que recuerda es que Sesshomaru se estaba acercando cuando derepente todo se volvio oscuro.

Siente algo frio en su cara, aprieta sus ojos para luego gemir del dolor.

-Lo siento- escucho una voz femenina

¿Kagome? No, ella tenia la voz difrente, esta era mas dulce. Abrio los ojos, mirando a Sango que se encontraba sentada junto a él con un pañuelo mojado. Miro a su alrededor, todo estaba tranquilo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Habia sido brutalmente golpeado en la cara por su medio hermano, el impacto fue tan grande que cayo en el suelo, terminando desmayado.

-¿Que paso?-pregunto confundido

-Paso que...-fue interrumpida por unos gritos de una discucion en la otra habitación.

-¿¡Como se atreve a venir aqui como si nada!-era la voz de Kouga colerico

-Quizas no sabe lo que paso-escucho una voz femenina

-Ayame, todos saben lo que paso-contesto la voz de otra chica

Inuyasha se levanto y camino hacia aquel cuarto, al abrirlo, vio a Sesshomaru sentado en una silla teniendo a su lado a Rin, curando sus heridas. Al otro lado estaba Kouga de la misma manera con Ayame haciendo lo mismo. Mas al fondo estaba Miroku sentado con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Que paso de que?-pregunto el peliplateado

Los chicos lo miraron con una ira que el mismo le dio miedo. Hasta el mismo Miroku abrio los ojos para dedicarle una mirada fria. Inuyasha trago duro ¿que estaba pasando?

-¿Quien se lo dice?-pregunto la pelirroja

Todos se miraron, sin querer decir nada.

-¿Decirme?-exigio Inuyasha perdiendo la paciencia

Vio que Kouga se levanto, dio un paso hacia atras por si lo iba a golpear, no iba a volver a caer como hizo con Sesshomaru.

-Tu novia olvidada a desparecido-contesto con sarcasmo el castaño

Inuyasha no parecio comprender.

-Hace como dos dias que no sabemos de ella-djo Rin preocupada

-Ka...Kagome...¿desaparecida?-articulo el peliplateado sin creerlo

-¿¡Hola llamando a Inuyasha Taisho!, despierte tarado que no ve que no sabemos nada de Kagome despues de la tormenta de aquella noche-dijo Kouga sumamente molesto

Hubo un silencio tremendo, nadie dijo nada.

-Llamaron a la...

-Si ya lo hicimos, estan buscandola-dijo Sesshomaru hastiado-Tambien llamamos a su familia, amigos, vecinos y nadie sabe donde esta-termino cruzandose de brazos

Inuyasha quedo perplejo, ¿Kagome desaparecida y nadie sabe donde esta?

-Es increible que no lo supieras, claro, siempre te la pasas en tu trabajo que ya la olvidaste-pronuncio Kouga con ira

-No es cierto...-iba a protestar Inuyasha cuando fue interrumpido por Miroku

-Ay por favor Inuyasha no seas infantil, sabes que es la verdad, Kagome se sentia sola y por eso se la pasaba en casa de tu hermano sin a ti importarte-dijo ya cansado sobre ese asunto

-No entiendo el porque se ponen en contra mia, Kagome es mi novia y...-fue de nuevo interrumpido

-Eso es lo que nos molesta a los tres-dijo Kouga sin rodeos

Inuyasha no parecio comprender, se cruzo de brazos mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Desde hace algun tiempo, los tres nos dimos cuenta de algo importante...-continuo diciendo el castaño

-Kagome es muy importante para nosotros-siguio Sesshomaru

-Los tres estamos enamorados de ella-termino por decir Miroku, escuchandose varios "oh" de sorpresa por las chicas

Sin palabras, hasta casi sin aliento ¿habia escuchado bien? ¿Que ellos estan enamorados de su novia? ¡Imposible!

-Es por eso que cuando nos enteramos fuimos hasta aqui para hablarlo pero terminamos como nos encontraste-prosiguio el pelinegro

-¡Ustedes estan locos! Kagome me eligio a mi, no a ustedes-vocifero Inuyasha furioso

-Pues eso no parecia cuando estaba con nosotros chucho-contesto Kouga con sarcasmo

-¿Que me estas insinuando sarnoso? ¿que ella estaba mejor sin mi?-pregunto el peliplateado ya cansado y dirigiendose a él para golpearlo

Fue detenido por Sango que se puso en el medio, separandolo de Kouga.

-No lo hagas, que por eso mismo comenzo la pelea-dijo la castaña seria

Kouga se retiro volviendo a sentarse, mientras Inuyasha tenia la cara sorprendida.

-¿La pelea inicio por estar comparandose?-articulo sin creerselo

-En parte-dijo Rin desde su lugar

Otro silencio incomodo se aparecio entre ellos.

-¿Tienen hambre? hare algo de comer-dijo Ayame alejandose para ir a la cocina.

Todos se quedaron en sus respectivos lugares, Inuyasha se fue a un mueble a sentarse lejos de ellos. Estaba aun estaba en shock, su Kagome estaba desaparecida.

-Kagome...¿donde estas?-penso preocupado

En otro lugar, algo lejos de ahi, estaba aquel hombre mirando a la de pelo azabache.

-Ayudame...

-...

**Continuara...**

**Jooo toy viva!...vale vale se que me desapareci mucho tiempo pero la inspiracion se me habia ido y describir tanta violencia me fue dificil xD. **

**Pero! aun asi esta semana me quitaron la internet y hoy la vuelvo a tener. Una cosita que quiero aclar es que como se fijaron Inuyasha reacciono de una manera...diferente y es que aun no capta que Kagome esta desparecida y aun sigue en shock por el golpe jiji pero bueh cortito el cap pero bastante comprometedor xD Espero que les haya gustado, ya para el proximo lo hare mejor y ojala mas largo je **

**Bye! Gracias a todas que lo leen y me dejan coment, las quiero muchisimo nOn**


End file.
